


A Therapeutic Weather Forcast.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, McKirk., Poetry, Reader Participation, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Bones finally finds a cure for...A rainy day!





	A Therapeutic Weather Forcast.

The rainy day blues-need not stay  
When the sky takes-all the blue away.

Open your mind-close your eyes  
To the cloudy commotion  
By opening the flood gates  
Releasing pure emotion.

Relax-bask in the emitted glow  
From Jims love for you-just let it pour.

The golden glints-settling on Jims fair hair.

The sunshine-in Jims sparkling eyes.

The radiant aura-from Jims smouldering smile.

The warmth of feeling-from Jims luscious lips.

The heated rush-from Jims sensual appeal.

The hot fulfilment-felt from Jims hidden charms.

The rainbow moment-from recalling Jims afterglow.

A steadfast cure-that lasts forevermore.

Who need to go outside into reality  
Putting an umbrella up  
When you can remain inside a fantasy  
Drinking from Jims loving cup!

The End.


End file.
